


Finally Free

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Tycho ponders his freedom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Finally Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



Tycho Celchu was finally free of suspicion. 

Corran Horn’s return from the dead – or rather, from the hell that was Lusankya – had proven that beyond a shadow of a doubt. Tycho was grateful to Corran, who was big enough to admit when he’d made a grievous error. It was ironic, given their last interaction before Horn had been captured by Isard’s forces. Then, Corran had threatened to make finding the spy in Rogue Squadron his hobby, and reminded Tycho that he was good at his job.

Tycho was grateful for that. Corran had finally freed him from Isard’s prison.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I wanted to focus a little more on Tycho - and I've always loved the scene where Corran is all threats and Tycho is like I sure hope you do!


End file.
